


Beth and Bojack

by bebezord



Category: BoJack Horseman, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebezord/pseuds/bebezord
Summary: Beth is going fix this horse's heart - this time, without surgery.





	1. Chapter 1

Beth was bored. With the kids at jerrys house (or in an adventure with Rick, or dating, or doing drugs - whatever, she didn't really care), the house was empty. She found herself at the garage, rummaging through Rick's boxes.

\- I'm meeseks, look at me!  
\- Mr meeseeks, find me Rick's portal gun or something like that.

She looked at the blue man, with an almost finished bottle of wine in her hand. He didn't find a portal gun, per se, but got a weird ass prototype of it. The heavy box was forgotten on the back of the garage, and she thought it was good enough. Mr Meeseeks dissappeared and she wished she could do that too. 

She was sad, but at least she... She didn't know how to complete this sentence. At least she had a way to escape without being dead? Probably. Her dad was a scientist, after all. She could go anywhere. And so she pressed the button on the box.

\- Hey.  
\- Hey.  
\- What are you doing here?  
\- Wait, you can talk?  
\- What? Of course I can. Why would you think I can't? Ugh. Would you do me a favour and get me the bourbon on the counter?

She was so confused. The portal box got her into someone's house, and that someone was a very upset and drunk horse, who could talk. Different universes, she guessed. At least there was alcohol in this one too. 

\- I will, as long as I can have some.   
\- Grab a glass. I'm feeling generous today. 

They looked at each other, both were impressed. They had a few questions.

\- I have a few... - The woman and the horse said at the same time, and laughed. They weren't so different, after all. Bojack started asking.  
\- Okay, so, are you real? I saw you coming from that green thing but I don't recall doing any drugs. Just, you know, alcohol.  
\- Yeah, I'm real. I come from the dimension C-137.  
\- What's that?  
\- My universe. - She thought it was enough, but after the look Bojack gave her, she knew it wasn't. - You know, there are lots of universes, and I come from another one.  
\- Really? Interesting. So you come from a universe where Horsing Around doesn't exist?  
\- What's Horsing Around?  
\- My TV show? Three little orphans, one two three? Without a home or a family tree?  
\- I have no idea what you're talking about.  
\- So you don't know me? What about my book? Or Secretariat?  
\- No, I already told you I'm from a different universe! Aren't you paying attention?  
\- It's hard to do that with those weird round eyes of yours. How are they so big?  
\- How are you a horse? Why am I having this conversation with a horse?  
\- Wow, okay. So just because I'm a horse I can't know about the universe and quantuum physics and shit? Come on, weird lady.

She sighed heavily and filled a glass with bourbon. Bojack looked at her while she downed it. He tried to make a funny or passive-agressive comment, but nothing came to mind - he was so drunk and weirded out by the whole situation. Beth drank another glass, and as she was filling another one she decided to try to make conversation. She couldn't come home, as it was unbearably lonely there, and that universe didn't try to kill her yet, so she stayed at his house, getting drunk.

\- So, you're an actor, huh?  
\- Yeah. A movie actor, in fact.  
\- But wasn't that Horsing Around a TV show?  
\- Well, yeah, but that's what I did in the 90s.  
\- What was that show about?  
\- I played a horse who adopted three orphans.   
\- The orphans were horses too?  
\- No, they were human.  
\- Are humans more common than horses?  
\- Yeah. Why are we having this conversation again?  
\- Because I wanna know how your universe works!  
\- Why do you even care? Why would you come here in the first place?  
\- Because my life is fucking terrible, and I'm so goddamn lonely I thought I'd come to a random universe, where I could maybe do something other than take care of my kids or go to work or watch TV!

There was a dramatic pause. He felt sorry for that woman for a second, but then he remembered that he felt the exact same, and thought she had it better than he did because at least she could go to different universes. She had it better, and yet felt the same. Also Beth probably wasn't a celebrity, so maybe it evened them out? They looked at each other, feeling a weird empathy. Beth needed another glass.

\- Wanna watch horsin around with me?  
\- Okay.

They watched the pilot, as Bojack was telling her some curiosities about the show. She found the way he talked about it endearing, like he missed but regretted some of it. There were some times where he talked so much she couldn't follow what was happening on TV, but she was fine with it. In a way, he was just a really tall man, who was famous and a bit older than her. Just her type, not like that loser Jerry. He was still a horse though.

Bojack was also liking the company, but he likes anyone who'll listen to him. And Beth didn't know anything, so he could go on and on about his life. And she wasn't being paid for it, which made it even more sincere. Oh my God, why was she being so nice? Why was she listening so much to him? Was she not liking Horsin Around? What kind of person does not like Horsin Around?

Beth interrupted him and asked his name, afraid to offend him or cut the mood. They were talking for two hours now, and didn't know each others names. For her, it was like when she was in high school and snuck on bars, talking to strangers and trying to hide her age. For him, it was almost an out-of-body experience. Being so used to people knowing his name, or just knowing him as the horse from horsin around, was so refreshing. He could have a brand new start with this woman.

\- Bojack?  
\- Yeah?  
\- Are you as drunk as I am?  
\- I don't know, maybe.  
\- So people and animals here have normal relationships, right? Like, they can date and everything?  
\- Yeah.  
\- That’s…

Beth started to talk, but wasn’t able to finish, because she soon realised that, in this universe, people would take her job seriously. That whole thing about kissing Bojack would have to be left for later.

\- Bojack! You have to let me move in with you!  
\- What? Don’t you wanna do normal things before that, like, I don’t know, having sex?  
\- No! I’m a horse heart surgeon! In my universe, people don’t call me a real doctor, but here, I am a real doctor!  
\- So let me get this straight: you want to move in with me, so you can stay in this universe, where people like your job?  
\- Yes.  
\- No.  
\- Come on, Bojack.  
\- What do you expect me to say? You just come into my house, drink my bourbon, drink my wine, eat my apple fritters and then want me to let you stay? Without even having sex with me?  
\- I can have sex with you.  
\- Oh, okay, then. You can stay, but just for today.

They walked up to his room, as Beth wondered if it’d fit. She discovered that it would, but Bojack got kinda sad when she said “wow, it’s smaller than I thought!”


	2. Chapter 2

\- Hey.  
\- Hey.  
\- Weren't you going to get a job or something?  
\- What? Ugh, my head hurts so much. Fuck, why did we do that yesterday?  
\- Oh, I'm sorry you had to sleep with me! It's soooo terrible sleeping with a celebrity!  
\- What? No, I don't mean that. I'm talking about the drinking.  
\- Oh.

Well, of course she didn't regret it, he was The Bojack Horseman. He was a celebrity, now she's gonna tell all her friends she slept with him. That was the only thing he was good for, anyway. Although... Didn't she come from another universe or some shit?

\- Didn't you come from another universe or some shit?  
\- Yeah, from C-137.  
\- So you had sex with me without knowing me?  
\- Why? You wanted a dinner and a movie?  
\- No, of course not. I mostly don't even know their name. - Beth was glad they wore a condom. - I mean, we just saw Horsin' Around together, right? That's all you know me for?  
\- I guess?   
\- Okay. Just making sure.

She got up, put some clothes on and went to the kitchen. Beth was starting to think she liked this guy. Or maybe it was the fact that it was the first sex she's had in a long time. Either way, she thought he was nice. This was nice. She got a pop tart and sat in the chair by the pool.

\- Is that Hollywood sign the only one here? And why is it missing the D?  
\- Why would there be more Hollywoo signs?  
\- I don't know. I guess I underestimated how rich you are. How do you get all that money for doing one thing on TV?  
\- It wasn't just one thing! There was The Bojack Horseman Show, Secretariat, and my book!   
\- That's all?  
\- What do you mean, that's all? That's plenty!  
\- Yeah, but not Hollywood sign plenty. Seriously though, why is it missing the D?  
\- That's a long story.

She looked at him and at the view, wondering how nice it'd be to have this lifestyle, this house, this pool, someone not threatening her life with crazy adventures. She thought about the kids, how she could visit them. It's not like they needed her, after all. They had everything they needed, and if they got lonely, they could just watch TV.

\- Hey, uh, I think I'm gonna go back to my universe.  
\- What? Why?  
\- I don't know, this is just... too nice.  
\- Yeah, you're probably not used to a nice place like this.  
\- I don't mean the place. I mean, it's a nice house, but that's not the only good thing here.

Did she really mean that? Did she really think he was good? Or nice? Of course she thought that, she'd only known him for a day, She didn't know he was famous, though. How can this woman pop out of nowhere and tell him he's a good person? What the fuck? No, wait, calm down, she didn't say he was a good person. Yet. She's not gonna, obviously. She'll see right through him. It's just a matter of time. 

\- Thanks.  
\- No problem. 

She got the box and opened the portal. Bojack looked, as she went inside the green circle. Was he going to miss her? Was she going to miss him? He hoped not. Of course not. He didn't care about that completely different woman with great big eyes. What was the deal with those eyes? Why did the black part look like tiny assholes? Are they tiny assholes? No, right? Would she tell him to do something to them if they were tiny assholes? He thought about asking her that, but she was gone. He probably wouldn't anyway.

Alone again. It sure felt lonely in that house.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth was alone. She was watching tv and drinking wine, as usual, while her family was doing God knows why. Probably running away from intergalactic police or some shit. As long as her kids came back from those adventures alive and not too traumatised, and her dad came back to her, it was okay. She kept changing channels, not knowing what she wanted to watch, kinda thinking about Bojack. Should she come back to him? Did he like her?

\- Randy, you son of a bitch!

A whale hosting the news? That was clearly a sign! Who was that? Who was he talking about? Actually, she didn't really care. She kept looking at the screen, but her mind wandered to another universe. Should she go back? She definitely should go back. Hurrying up to the garage, she got the box and hesitated for a moment. Is this weird? Am I liking this guy, horse, whatever, that was so weird, too much? Was he just a rebound? Was he better that Jerry?

The answer to these questions was "who gives a shit?"

If something went wrong, she'd blame the box wine and never go back to him again. It was that easy. And if she felt sad because of him, well, wine. And if they liked each other, wine, but together, talking or having sex or something. That'd be great. Being with him would be great. She needed to go.

\- No, I'm absolutely telling you the truth! She showed up, in my living room, in a green circle!  
\- You gotta be shitting me. There's no way that happened. Are you sure you were just drunk?  
\- Yes, Hollyhock, I was just drunk. 

Both horses were floating in the pool. Beth was a bit jealous, but she thought that, if he was cheating on her, she needed to know. She got a snack from the fridge and listened in.

\- So, you didn't get her number or anything?  
\- No, she's from another universe!  
\- Yeah, still, though. She should've been a little more considerate. Like, if she comes from a reality where she can travel between universes, I'm sure she can give you some special phone to talk.  
\- I don't know. It was all too... sudden. It didn't look like she was ready to meet someone.   
\- Were you ready?  
\- No.   
\- Do you wanna see her again?  
\- Yeah. But I don't know how. I don't know if she wants it, either.

"She probably doesn't", he thought. "I'm totally considerate" she thought.

\- Do you?  
\- Yeah. It was... nice.   
\- Nice, huh?  
\- AAH! - Boajck and Hollyhock screamed, as they fell in the pool.  
\- Jesus, Beth! Couldn't you knock like a normal person?  
\- Oh my god! You're Beth? Nice to meet you! We were just talking about you!

Hollyhock seemed happy and surprised. She was glad that that woman that her brother just talked so much about liked him enough to pay him a second visit. He can be hard to love sometimes, but she knew that he had good intentions, and it was nice to see that she wasn't the only one in the world who could see that. Bojack, on the other hand, felt betrayed that his sister would tattle on him and tell Beth he had feeling for her. Yeah, she was sincere and nice and hadn't been corrupted by the world yet, but she should've known that that wasn't the way he rolled. He thought he was more of a suave guy, who didn't show his feelings and just waited for the perfect moment--

\- Oh yeah, I know you were talking about me. I was listening to you guys.  
\- What?! Beth! How do you randomly come into my house and listen to my private conversations with my sister?! God! I can't even have privacy in my own house anymore!   
\- Shut up, Bojack. You wanted to see me, I know. That's why I came here. I knew you missed me.  
\- Miss you? What gave you that idea?  
\- Hum, I just heard you talk to this girl about how nice it was when I came here.  
\- Yeah, but... aaaaah...  
\- Ugh! - Hollyhock was sick of having to deal with people who played hard to get and didn't say their feelings outright. Actually, she was just tired of this part of Bojack, but she soon realised that Beth was like that too. - Guys! You clearly both wanted to see each other! Come on!

Beth tried to say she didn't, but realised that she was the one who came to his house. Bojack also tried the same, but Hollyhock knew better. They couldn't fool anyone, and just looked at each other, awkwardly. His sister sighed, knowing that she needed to break the ice.

\- Hi, I'm Bojack's sister, Hollyhock.  
\- I'm Beth.  
\- We know. You want a bathing suit? I can lend you one.  
\- It's okay, I can go to my house to grab one.  
\- No! - Bojack was startled by his sudden sincerity. - I mean... You don't need to! Who knows what happens in that universal travelling thing? You can just, uh, stay here or we can get out of the pool to be with you...  
\- No, it's really no big deal. I can just walk there.  
\- Really?  
\- Yeah, it's literally walking though a circle.  
\- Can I go with you?  
\- Wow, going to my house already? You wanna meet my kids and my dad too?  
\- Look, I'm just curious.  
\- Okay, but seriously, there's a chance my kid and my dad are really gonna be there.  
\- It's fine.

The three of them were surprised by what just happened. Bojack dried himself, put on a shirt and went out of the pool. When he went through the circle, he just said "huh", because it wasn't what he expected at all. He walked through her house, analising it, like she was a one night stand and he was trying to evaluate the risk. When they came back to the living room, Beth's daughter was on the couch.

\- Aren't you the horse from Horsin' Around?


	4. Chapter 4

\- Yeah, yeah – said Bojack, without even thinking,

\- How the hell do you know this?

\- We have infinite channels! Of course I’d be curious about it! Mom, why are you wearing a bikini? Are you going to the beach with Bojack Horseman?

\- You know his NAME?

\- Well, yeah. I’ve… seen like two seasons of Horsin’ Around – the teen said, embarrassed.

\- Really? Which seasons?

\- The eighth and ninth.

\- And did you like it? Most people don’t like the latter seasons.

Bojack sat down in the couch with Summer, while she said that the end was a little too grim. He started to tell her stories about it, but she interrupted him by asking why her mom was with him in a bathing suit. For Beth, it seemed like she knew, but was trying to be a smartass. She really had no idea, though. Also she didn’t really care, but it was fun to see her mom getting awakward.

\- Well, you see… Hum… I wanna say Sandy…?

\- Summer.

\- Summer! Yeah, you see, Summer, she was in my universe, and I have a pool, and… you know…

\- We thought we’d go for a swim! That’s all!

\- Okay.

\- That’s it? Okay? - The horse was confused, but then again, he didn’t understand teenage girls.

\- Yeah, I don’t wanna know about your sex lives.

\- We’re not gonna have sex, Sandy! 

\- Summer, come on! His sister will be there!

\- EW!

\- What? OH! Jesus christ, Sandra!

\- That’s not what we meant at all!

\- Our sex isn’t this boring yet! We don’t have to include other people in it!

\- Bojack!

\- What? I’m just being honest!

\- So you guys ARE having sex!

\- ONCE! - They both said, in unison.

\- See? That’s why I didn’t want to go swimming with your guys in the first place!

\- We didn’t even invite you!

\- You clearly did!

Their aguing was so loud that Hollyhock could hear it from the other universe. She was curious about what happened, but didn’t know how to go across the green circle, so she just leaned in as close as she could… until she fell.

\- What are you doing here?

\- You were so loud I couldn’t not hear you!

\- So you tried listening in?

\- Of course! - She really was his sister.

Summer, now invited by Hollyhock, went to Bojack’s house just to spite the couple. Both the girls had questions about the others universe, how they could travel between them, how the fuck could animals have babies with people, and why the hell did their eyes look like tiny assholes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly Summer and Hollyhock trying to figure themselves out

\- So you’re born from a woman and a horse? How did they have sex?

\- Summer! I don’t wanna think about my mom and my dad having sex!

\- But you said you knew them now!

\- Yeah, but… I don’t know.

\- Guess I just could ask my mom, huh?

They both laughed, but Summer was surprised when Hollyhock told her something not even Bojack knew: he was in love with Beth. “He felt crushed when she left, and thought that maybe it was best for her not to know him. But look how happy he is now!” They looked over, as Bojack asked Hollyhock if she knew if he had a water gun somewhere. Summer looked at her mom, who had an unprecedented look in her face. What was that smile? What was that twinkle in her eyes?

\- Oh, shit.

\- What?

\- My mom feels the same.

\- Really? That’s so good! Bojack really needs someone to be with, you know? He feels so alone…

\- My mom too, but… I don’t know if she cares.

Beth wasn’t caring, while taking tequila shots from a water gun. She also didn’t care when she got on the same float as Bojack, and they fell asleep together. For the first time, both of them didn’t really care. They were happy. Summer was happy for them.

Kinda. 

Hollyhock turned the TV on, trying to watch something with Summer só they could break the ice.

\- Have you watched something Bojack was on?  
\- I’ve seen some of Horsin’ Around.  
\- How many episodes?  
\- ...The entire second season.  
\- How?  
\- There’s a universe where people somehow love it. There’s a marathon on every week.   
\- And só you watched the entire marathon?  
\- I was bored, okay? And I only like it ironically.  
\- Is it even possible to like something that only you know about in an ironic way?  
\- Are you implying that I actually truly like that show?  
\- Yeah? I mean, who’s that irony for if no one’s there to see it?  
Summer went to the kitchen to get a bottle of vodka. Lifting it up, she said “I’ll admit you’re right when I’m buzzed”. Hollyhock felt a bit weirded out when she found out Summer was her age and drank, but didn’t wanna seem uncool. The human noticed it, and didn’t offer the vodka for her, afraid that she’d do something she didn’t want to out of peer pressure. They watched the third season of Horsin’ Around, not getting everything because of their age.

\- We should ask Bojack why everyone’s so happy to see this Little Richard.

Meanwhile, the couple was getting a sunburn while sleeping in the hot California sun. They didn’t dream, Beth’s head on his chest, didn’t move, he felt her breath before dozing off and was glad his heart was still beating.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Mom, what’s going on?

\- What do you mean, Morty?

\- Well, I just… I haven’t seen you around the house. You stopped cooking, cleaning, and, uh--

\- Well, that’s because I’m not your maid, Morty! - she noticed herself screaming. This was probably Bojack’s influence on her.

\- Oh, jeez… uh… I’m sorry.

\- Hey Beth! Long time no see, huh. Why were you using my old portal gun?

\- I wasn’t!

\- Beth, you don’t need to lie to me. I-I-I-I’m a genius, okay? I see that she’s not there, and that you’re hoarding it. Why?

\- Well, I –

\- Actually I don’t really care. I won’t use that shitty thing. You should charge it though.

\- That portal gun is actually very good, I don’t know why you don’t use it anymore.

\- It just goes to one universe, what’s the point?

\- It does?

\- You were just going to that one universe all the time? With those weird animals that can talk and shit?

\- Well, yeah, I mean, it’s… fun there.

\- Mom, are you dating someone from that universe?

She knew she needed to talk to them, eventually. They would find out sometime, yeah, but it was just so nice not having the family involved. Now, they would ruin it. She’d think they were having expectations, they’d ask weird questions, her dad would put weird thoughts about her new boyfriend in her head (maybe even literally). 

\- No, I’m not.

\- Yes, you are! Summer told me about it!

\- God fucking damn it Summer!

\- What? You didn’t tell me to keep it a secret.

\- Why does Summer get to meet this guy and I don’t?

\- Because she loves me more. And, you know, he came here once. 

\- HE CAME HERE? When?!

\- The other day. I dunno.

\- Let’s all meet this guy then! - Rick said, taking a sip of his flask.

\- What? Dad, no!

\- Why not? Isn’t he gonna be Morty’s stepdad?

\- Well… We’re not there yet. I don’t think. I haven’t asked him.

Beth sighed and looked at the ground. “It’s just… nice. I don’t wanna scare him. Or maybe I’m scared myself of making this more serious.” She sat down on the couch and looked at her family, those dysfuncional weirdos she lived her whole life for, at least till now. “Dad, Morty, look. I felt trapped with Jerry. He was boring, stupid, couldn’t stand up for himself, but I didn’t realise those things at first. When we were young, we were in love, we were perfect for each other, and now I’m scared the same thing will happen to Bojack. We are having fun now, and I deserve some fun. Please, please, just let me have some fun.”

They looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Morty broke the silence: “Why does Summer get to have fun with you? Are me and Rick not fun?” Beth sighed. God fucking damn it, she needed to arrange a dinner with them or something.

\- Okay, I’ll make dinner plans or something.

\- Why? We could go there now!

\- What?! Dad, no!

\- Why, Beth? Too afraid I’ll ruin your life? When have I ever done that?

He brandished his portal gun and opened the circle. Beth panicked and pushed her son and dad só they wouldn’t enter the other universe, while Summer said hi to Hollyhock.

\- Hey Holly! What’s up?

\- Summer! Hi! Uh… What’s going on with them?

\- My mom is trying to stop my grandpa and my brother from meeting Bojack.

\- Why?

\- Because they’re terrible?

\- Want me to help?

\- YES! - Beth shouted, while Summer went to Bojack’s fridge to grab something to eat. They’ve been too busy fighting to get lunch.

As Hollyhock talked to Morty and tried to convince him to leave Bojack alone, Beth managed to kick Rick’s portal gun away as she held him by the wrists. The horse left the bathroom in a robe when he saw Summer in the kitchen, eating apple fritters. His face almost lit up (he’s too far gone to do it properly) as he asked where Beth was - after asking who Summer was, of course.

\- Beth! Who are these people?!

\- Holy shit!! He’s LITERALLY A HORSE!! Fuck, Beth, I thought you were a horse heart surgeon because you couldn’t go to med school, but this…

\- Mom, are you… a furry? - Morty said the f-word like it was shameful, forbidden; he was genuinely concerned. The realisation seemed to dawn on the rest of the family, and they all stared at her.

\- ...What’s a furry?

\- Well… uh, it’s… it’s people who are attracted to anthropomorphised animals.

\- What’s wrong with it? Most people are! - Hollyhock really meant this, without one hint of irony.

\- Well, they might be here, but… in our universe, we don’t have that, só people draw themselves as cartoon animals and they have this whole persona that’s an animal. And they use it to... fuck, I guess. It’s a fetish.

\- You know a lot about furries, huh, summer?

\- Shut up, Morty. I’m just cultured.

\- So if I go to your universe, people will find me attractive?

\- Just some weird dudes.

\- Oh… okay. I’m into humans, what does that make me? A hurry? - everyone ignored this terrible joke, as Rick drank from his flask and analyzed Bojack.

\- What are you doing?

\- I-I’m analysing you. So, you’re older, an alcoholic, is constantly rude to people… Wow, Beth, daddy issues much?

\- What?! Dad! 

\- What? Come on, I’m not… I’m not an alcoholic, okay? I just like to drink.

\- Yeah, me too. Now get out of my house!

\- My daughter’s boyfriends are usually nicer to me than this – Rick said, meeting Summer in the kitchen to grab a bottle of vodka.

\- Do you have other boyfriends? - Bojack asked Beth, suddenly insecure.

He felt even more insecure after hearing those words, other boyfriends, as if they were together already. She suddenly realised they haven’t put any labels on their relationship, but pretended they had already talked about this. She wanted to be with him, even if he was with other people. He almost felt that way too, but wanted her all for him, the way almost no one in his life had been. Neither of them knew any of that, though.

Beth answered the question in a hurry, said “of course not!” louder and faster than he expected, which made it sound a bit like a lie to him, when it was her trying to make it clear to him that Bojack was all there was to her. This “of course not!”, in her mind, made her sound desperate, even though she was. Of course she didn’t have anyone else, of course she wanted to sleep with him every night, of course she wanted to feel that way for the rest of her life, of course she was thinking about him every single day.

This weirdness of pronunciation made him imagine horrible scenarios that only a truly self loathing person would think of. “She’s got plenty of other guys, of course she does, look at her! Why would someone so beautiful even consider being exclusively with an old guy like me? Should I get other women too?” All that went through his mind in milliseconds, with more name-calling. She saw his blank expression, looking at her, terrified but trying to act like nothing fazed him. She was used to seeing horses like that, being a surgeon, and to be honest he wasn’t such a great actor.

\- Bojack – she squeezed his hand – I mean it. There’s no other one. - He never felt so fuzzy inside.

\- You’re great, you know that?

They smiled, as Rick told Summer she was a furry just like her mom.


End file.
